24 Days of Christmas
by Elementargeist
Summary: Severus Snape bekommt einen Adventskalender der besonderen Art. Aber von wem...? Warnung: Leichter Slash, One Shot


**24 Days of Christmas**

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte gehören JKR.  
Warnung: Leichter Slash, OCC  
Autorin: Elementargeist

Vorweg: Ich hab inzwischen gesehen, dass es auf bereits eine ähnliche Geschichte dieses Titels von Legosteinchen gibt. Sie ist ein Mehrteiler und unvollendet. Tatsächlich gibt es sogar eine ganze Reihe älterer FF´s mit etwa derselben Grundidee und unterschiedlichen Parings.

Es liegt bestimmt nicht in meiner Absicht jemandem seine Einfälle zu stehlen, oder Autorenrechte zu verletzten.

Diese FF ist komplett auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich kannte die Idee vorher nicht, sondern hatte diese Geschichte für den Adventskalender 2007 auf Endless Rain (Tür Nummer 8) geschrieben. Passte einfach vom Thema her. Das Paring ist ein Geschenk an eine Freundin.

**24 Days of Christmas**

_Für SHizUkUn, meine Lieblings-RPG-Autorin. Von Tatze._

Es begann am 1. Dezember mit einem kleinen, unscheinbaren, braunen Päckchen in Severus Lieblingskessel. Da niemand außer ihm auch nur die Nähe seines privaten Labors kam, lag der Verdacht nahe, dass es tatsächlich für ihn gedacht war. Selbst, wenn nicht in krakeligen Buchstaben „Für S." darauf gestanden hätte.

Severus untersuchte es mit seinem Zauberstab auf mehrere schwarzmagische Fallenzauber hin, bevor er es heraus nahm und misstrauisch von allen Seiten betrachtete. Auf einer Seite war eine rote Eins geschrieben, einen Hinweis auf den Absender gab es nicht. Der Zaubertrankmeister war zu Recht argwöhnisch, denn er bekam nie etwas geschenkt. Er hatte seinen Geburtstag erfolgreich geheim gehalten. Zu Weihnachten drängten ihm Lucius, Albus und Minerva jedes Jahr vollkommen unerwünschte Gaben auf. Severus war dazu übergegangen, sie vor ihren Augen in die Luft zu jagen. Der einzige, der das komisch zu finden schien, war natürlich Lucius.

Doch gerade, weil es so vollkommen unerwartet, unauffällig verpackt und ohne Absender daher kam, reizte ihn das braune Päckchen irgendwie. Severus zerschnitt den groben Wollfaden, faltete das Packpapier auseinander und entdeckte ein Glas Ingwerhonig. Widerwillen war er ein ganz klein wenig beeindruckt. Für gewöhnlich hasste er alles Süße, aber der scharfe Ingwergeschmack fiel wohl kaum unter diese Kategorie. Deshalb behielt er zum ersten Mal seit Jahren ein Geschenk, stellte es auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und sah den Rest des Tages über mehrmals nachdenklich zu ihm hinüber. (Denn natürlich kam es nicht in Frage, den Honig zu probieren, bevor er ihn nicht auf alle ihm bekannten Gifte hin geprüft hatte!).

Am nächsten Morgen fand er zwischen seinen Socken ein weiteres, braunes Packet. Dieses Mal mit der Zahl Zwei. Es enthielt einen hervorragenden Earl Grey Blue Flower, den einzigen Tee, den Severus jeden Morgen trank. Danach war er nur noch mäßig überrascht, als er am 3. Dezember Geschenk Nummer Drei (eine Flasche Sandelholzöl), im Bad auf seinen Handtüchern fand. Da er selbst zur Hälfte muggelstämmig war, kannte Severus das Prinzip eines Adventskalenders natürlich wieder und rechnete fest, mit einundzwanzig weiteren Päckchen.

Was ihm deutlich mehr Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, war die Frage, wer ihn beschenkte. Der einzige, dem Severus soviel Geschmack und Feingefühl zugetraut hätte, war Remus Lupin. Der Werwolf war zum zweiten Mal mit dem VgdK-Posten betraut worden. (Severus Posten!). Aber da der Zaubertrankmeister mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, wie Lupin an Halloween den ganzen Abend über mit einem französischen Werwolfgesandten getanzt hatte, schien der Herumtreiber nicht in Frage zu kommen.  
Tatsächlich hatte Severus die beiden Werwölfe an diesem Abend kaum aus den Augen gelassen.

Er war so damit beschäftigt gewesen, dass er fast nicht bemerkt hätte, wie Sirius Black neben ihm ununterbrochen in dieselbe Richtung starrte. Als der Animagus den Franzosen, sehr unfein, aber dennoch treffend, als aufgerüschten Lackaffen, parfümierten Zuchtpudel und widerlichen Schaumschläger bezeichnete, hatte Severus nur zustimmen können. Natürlich nicht mit Worten, sondern nur mit einem knappen Nicken. Aber die beiden Erzfeinde hatten den Rest des Abends erstaunlich einstimmig damit verbracht, sich zu betrinken und sich in ihrem vereinten Groll auf den ausländischen Werwolfbeauftragten zu ergießen.

Wenn jemand Severus an diesem Abend gesagt hätte, dass sie sich beide, wie zwei abgewiesene Verehrer verhielten, hätte er diese Person direkt ins nächste Jahr gehext. Aber erstaunlicherweise waren seine werten Kollegen klug genug, um nichts dergleichen anzumerken.

Auch Lucius besaß ohne Zweifel den nötigen Geschmack, darüber hinaus das Geld und, wenn er nur wollte, sogar das Feingefühl, solche Geschenke zu machen. Außerdem hatte er als einziger Zauberer auf der Welt das Passwort zu Severus Gemächern. Doch Lucius wäre einfach mit einer Flasche unsagbar teurem Feuerwhisky hereinspaziert, hätte Severus Lieblingssessel mit Beschlag belegt und liebenswürdig verkündet, dass er gedenke über Nacht zu bleiben und unaussprechlich befriedigende Dinge mit Severus zu tun. – Und genau genommen hatte Lucius sich schon mehrmals exakt so verhalten.

Die Sache mit dem Passwort, ließ Severus vermuten, dass jemand einen Hauselfen beauftragt hatte, die Geschenke in seinen Gemächern zu verstecken. Harry Potter war unzweifelhaft die Person mit den besten Beziehungen zu den Elfen des Schlosses. Und einen Augenblick lang versuchte Severus sich vorzustellen, wie Potter diese kleinen, liebevollen Präsente für ihn auswählte. Potter, der es nicht einmal schaffte, einen Pullover anzuziehen, der farblich zu seiner Hose oder gar zu seinen Socken passte. Ausgeschlossen. Es musste jemand anderes sein.

Severus zog sogar eine Reihe von Hexen in Erwägung, obwohl seine sexuelle Ausrichtung längst ein offenes Geheimnis war. Aber alle Damen, die intelligent genug waren, ihm solche Aufmerksamkeiten auszusuchen, waren entweder in festen Händen (Miss Granger, Parmora Sprout) oder selbst nicht heterosexuell (Minverva, Madame Hooch).

Währenddessen schien sich das Schema des Adventskalenders langsam zu ändern. Nicht, dass die Geschenke woanders als in seinen Privaträumen auftauchten. Oder unregelmäßig kamen. Nein, es war mehr die Art der Geschenke, die sich änderte.  
Während Severus zu Anfang noch Samtbänder für seine langen Haare, Adlerschreibfedern und ein Band mit Shakespeares Sonetten erhalten hatte, fand er am 7. Dezember ein teures Herrenparfüm vor seinem Spiegel. Eine Spezialanfertigung mit Zitronengras, Bergamotte und Minze. Es folgte ein mitternachtsschwarzer Seidenkimono, Massageöl und eine Holzkohlezeichnung von einer durchaus reizvollen, männlichen Rückenansicht.

Da es sich um ein magisches Bild handelte, begann die Zeichnung sich nach einiger Zeit zu räkeln, so dass die langen Haare über die Schultern fielen, die mageren Muskeln sich noch deutlicher unter der Haut abzeichneten und Severus Neugier ins Unermessliche stieg.

Dann kam der slytheringrüne Stringtanga.  
Und Severus beschloss ihn nicht anzuziehen.  
Natürlich nicht!  
Auch wenn der geheimnisvolle Absender das unmöglich wissen konnte.  
Aber das war ja vollkommen egal!  
Wer würde ihn schon im Tanga sehen wollen?!  
Eine Stunde später trug Severus sein Geschenk unter seinen Kleidern.

Am selben Nachtmittag rauschte der Professor, wie üblich mit dezent flatternden Roben und finsteren Blickes durch die endlosen Korridore des Schlosses. Und wie üblich, ergriffen die meisten Schüler bei seinem Anblick die Flucht. Und garantiert niemand wäre auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass der Zaubertrankmeister einen Stringtanga unter seinen Fledermausroben trug.

Tatsächlich war Severus so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er den struppigen, schwarzen Hund, erst bemerkte, als er vor Dumbledores Büro fast mit ihm zusammen stieß. Severus hatte darüber nachgedacht, wie sehr die kleinen (und größeren) Geschenke bereits Teil seines Lebens waren. Er trank morgens den Tee, aß den Honig, benutzte abwechselnd das Sandelholzöl und das Parfüm. Abends streifte er den kühlen Seidenkimono über und die Zeichnung stand auf dem Kamin.

Sirius Black musste bereits eine ganze Weile in seiner Animagusgestalt vor Severus gestanden haben, denn er hatte witternd den Kopf gehoben und die Lefzen hatten sich zu einem hündischen Grinsen verzogen. Einen kurzen, aberwitzigen Augenblick lang, argwöhnte Severus, dass Black von den Geschenken wusste. Aber das war natürlich vollkommen unmöglich. Immerhin besaß Sirius Black soviel Feingefühl, wie ein Vorschlaghammer.

Dann verwandelte sich der Herumtreiber vor Severus Augen zurück und funkelte ihn voll boshafter Fröhlichkeit an. „Schon Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgt, Schniefi? Ach ja, ich vergaß, dir schenkt ja niemand etwas. Das ist natürlich sehr praktisch", stichelte er.  
„Ich gedenke mir selbst ein Geschenk zu machen. Basilikengift. In deinem Morgenkaffee, Black!", gab Severus liebenswürdig zurück. Er wusste, dass der Animagus über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bei seinem Patenkind zu bleiben gedachte. Im Gegensatz zu Lupin, der seinen neuen Geliebten in Frankreich besuchte.

„Dann bleibt mir zumindest der Anblick von Remus Weihnachtskarte erspart. Weihnachten auf Französisch. Bah!"  
„So lange er den Kerl nicht wieder nach Hogwarts schleift."  
„Stimmt, einmal genügt vollkommen."  
„Obwohl wir dann natürlich Gelegenheit hätten ihn zu vergiften."  
„Was sagtest du gerade über Basilikengift, Schniefelus?"

Die beiden Lieblingsfeinde verstummte peinlich berührt, als sie bemerkten, dass sie einmal mehr erstaunliche Einigkeit bewiesen hatten. Tatsächlich waren sie sich seit Halloween ein paar Mal im Orden oder auf Hogwarts über den Weg gelaufen. Und jedes Mal hatten sie in Rekordzeit zu ihrem neuen Lieblingsthema zurück gefunden: Lupins grauenhaften, französischem Freund.

Und Severus musste insgeheim zugeben, dass man mit Black wirklich gut lästern konnte. Er war so herrlich boshaft. Genau wie Severus selbst.  
Der Zaubertrankmeister nickte dem Animagus knapp zu und rauschte, ohne einen Gruß davon. Natürlich sah er nicht zurück. Aber er wäre nicht Severus Snape gewesen, wenn er nicht förmlich gespürt hätte, wie Black sich um wand und sein Blick prüfend über Severus dunkle Roben glitt.

Das war unmöglich!  
Die Tür zu Severus Räumen flog einem lauten Knall zu.  
Unlogisch!  
Der Feuerwhisky rann erst golden in sein Glas und dann brennend durch sein Kehle.  
Undenkbar!  
Er nahm die Zeichnung vom Kamin, blickte auf den mageren, muskulösen Rücken. Und bemerkte die feinen Narben. Die winzige Tätowierung am Hals. Die immer noch ein wenig zottigen, langen Haare.  
Oder es war zumindest sehr unwahrscheinlich!

Black´s Sensibilität war noch unterentwickelter, als die von Potter. Aber, erinnerte ihn eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, Black ist mit Lupin befreundet. Und Lupin ist ein erstaunlich guter Beobachter. Und besitzt durchaus Geschmack. Und würde alles tun, um Black wieder zu verkuppeln. Immerhin hatte der Werwolf seinen Jugendfreund auf den letzten Ordenstreffen nacheinander elf verschiedenen Zauberern in den besten Jahren vorgestellt. Innerhalb von drei Monaten. Severus hatte den Anblick von Blacks abweisendem Gesicht förmlich in sich aufgesogen.

Warum sollte Lupin dem Animagus also nicht ein paar Ratschläge in Sachen Liebe geben? Und warum sollte Potter seinem Paten nicht mit seinen Beziehungen zu den Hauselfen aushelfen? Die Antwort war ganz einfach: weil es um ihn ging! Um Severus-das-wandelnde-schleimige-Ekel-Schniefelus-Snape! Das war unmöglich.  
Und seltsamerweise verspürte Severus einen leisen Anflug von Bedauern bei diesem Gedanken.

Am nächsten Morgen stand ein etwas größeres Pakte am Fußende seines Bettes. Mit zwei dutzend grünen Stringtangs und der kleinen Notiz „Für den täglichen Gebrauch!". Severus starrte den Zettel eine geschlagene Minute lang an, dann zerknüllte er ihn genussvoll zwischen seinen Fingern (obwohl er die Tangas trotzdem trug!).  
Und hatte endlich eine Idee.

Am Abend legte er seinerseits ein kleines Päckchen auf den Kamin, sicher, dass der Bote es finden und dem Absender der anderen Geschenke bringen würde. Severus Paket enthielt einen Hundemaulkorb und eine Packung Leckerlis aus der Tierhandlung. Er wusste natürlich, dass die Reaktion erst einen Tagen später erfolgen würde. Und richtig, dieses Mal bekam er ein Zaubertranklehrbuch für Anfänger, dass selbst einen Erstklässler beleidigt hätte.

Seltsamerweise grinste der Zaubertrankmeister zufrieden und stellte das Buch neben die Zeichnung.  
Und antwortet mit einem Lehrbuch für Animagi-Verwandlung. Unterstes Niveau. Mit kleinen, bunten Bildchen und wenig Text.  
Und erhielt eine Flasche Shampoo.  
Und verschenkte ein Flohhalsband.  
Bekam eine abgeworfene, silbrig glänzende Schlangenhaut.  
Suchte einen Stofflöwen in rosa Babykleidern und mit Schnuller aus. (Die Verkäuferin hatte Severus ungläubig von oben bis unten gemustert).

Tatsächlich genoss Severus diesen hämischen Geschenkabtauscht fast noch mehr, als vorher die liebevollen Präsente. Das war ein weiterer Punkt, der ihm denken gab, denn Black schien diese wohlüberlegten Gemeinheiten mindestens genauso zu genießen. Und sie nahmen jetzt auch wieder eine eindeutige Richtung an.

Severus erhielt ein paar alberne Plüschhandschellen mit Leopardenflecken.  
Schokolade, gefüllt mit reinem Chili.  
Rosa Haarschleifen.  
Ein Halsband mit einem Tatzenanhänger.  
Ein magisches Pornoheft.  
Einen neonpinken Plastikpenis, der bei Berührung zu vibrieren begann. Severus Wangenfarbe konnte durch mit dem Pink des Spielzeugs kongruieren und er versteckte das Teil in der untersten Schublade seines Schrankes.

Dann kam Black am 23. Dezember (ein Tube Gleitgel für Severus, Seidenshorts mit Schlangenaufdruck für Sirius) nach Hogwarts zurück.  
Die beiden begegneten sich zum ersten Mal beim Frühstück in der großen Halle.  
Und ließen sich für den Rest der Mahlzeit nicht mehr aus den Augen, auch wenn sie kein einziges Wort miteinander sprachen. Klugerweise machte wieder niemand eine Bemerkung dazu. Und obwohl sie sich noch ein paar Mal auf den Gängen über den Weg liefen, blieb es bei beiderseitigem Schweigen. Und dem Anflug eines wissenden Lächelns.

Dann kam der 24. Dezember.  
Und kein Geschenk.  
Aber damit hatte Severus fast gerechnet.

Erstaunlich enttäuscht streifte er seine schwarzen Roben über, um den letzten Tag vor Weihnachten mit etwas Produktivem zu beginnen. Zum Beispiel damit, ein paar sofort tödliche Gifte zu brauen. Neun Stunden später hatte er zwei Mahlzeiten ausfallen lassen und dreizehn neue, wohl gefühlte Phiolen in seinem Vorratsschrank. Weder Black noch sein Geschenk waren aufgetaucht. Und dabei hatte Severus eigentlich erwartet beides in einer Gestalt zu bekommen.

Natürlich hatte er sich geirrt.

Es war ein Scherz gewesen. Nichts weiter. Blacks grausamer Sinn für Humor.  
In einem untypischen Anfall von Wut schleuderte Severus seinen Kessel (ja, genau, der Kessel in dem das erste Geschenk gelegen hatte) gegen die raue Kerkerwand. Natürlich änderte das rein gar nichts. Außer, dass sein Lieblingsstück jetzt eine neue Delle und ein paar Schrammen hatte.

Morgenfrüh würde er dem Bastard irgendetwas wirklich unangenehmes ins Essen schmuggeln. Schneckenschleim, zum Beispiel. Ein Abführmittel. Oder einen Liebestrank.  
Erst, als er bereits im Bett lag, bemerkte Severus, dass er noch immer nach Sandelholz roch. Und den grünen Tanga trug. Und das Gleitmittel auf dem Nachtisch neben den albernen Handschellen bereit gelegt hatte. Und im Dunkeln den weißen Flecken auf dem Kamin anstarrte, der die Zeichnung von Sirius Rücken war.

Es war nicht auszuhalten.

Nach so vielen Jahren beiderseitigem, entschlossenem Hass.  
Er hatte doch gewusst, was für ein selbstherrlicher, grausamer Mistkerl Black war. Wie hatte er auch nur einen Augenblick lang glauben können, dass ein wenig einstimmige Lästerei über einen unerwünschten Rivalen daran etwas änderte.  
Von Hogsmead klangen die Glocken der Mittenachtsmesse zum Schloss herüber und bis in die Kerker hinab. Die Heilige Nacht hatte ihren Höhepunkt erreicht. Der 25. Dezember war angebrochen. Weihnachten.

Und immer noch kein Geschenk.

Dummer Narr, der er war!  
Als der letzte Glockenschlag verklang, klopfte jemand von außen an die Tür. Severus tastete im Dunkeln nach einem Kleidungsstück, irgendeinem, und bekam den Seidenkimono zu fassen. Missmutig und mit erhobenem Zauberstab öffnete er.  
Draußen stand, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, Black, oder besser gesagt, sein Kopf schwebte auf dem Korridor in der Luft, denn er trug Potters Tarnumhang.

„Wo ist mein blödes Geschenk!", giftete Severus, obwohl er eigentlich etwas vollkommen anderes hatte sagen wollen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hörte er sich wie ein tödlich beleidigtes Kleinkind an.  
Ein überdimensionales Grinsen breitete sich auf Blacks Gesicht aus, triumphierend und unerhört jungenhaft.

Severus wollte gerade den Zauberstab auf ihn richten, um ihn mit einer Ganzkörperklammer versehen in den eisigen See zu werfen, als Sirius Black den Tarnumhang ein Stück herunter zog, so dass Hals und Schultern freilagen. Er trug eine rote Seidenschleife um den Hals. Und sonst gar nichts.

Severus Blick glitt tiefer, in die Regionen, die der Umhang noch verdeckte.  
Wortlos packte er Black beim Arm und zog ihn fast grob hinein.  
„Was…?", hörte er den Animagus in der Dunkelheit murmeln. Und ihn dann fluchen, als er mit den nackten Zehen gegen einen Sessel stieß.  
Severus fand sich besser zurecht, blieb mitten im Raum stehen und positionierte Sirius vor sich.

„Was ich will?", fragte er klein wenig heiser.  
Ein wages Nicken von Black vor ihm in der Dunkelheit.  
„Mein Geschenk auspacken." Er riss den Umhang herunter, ließ Black die Schleife aber weiterhin tragen.  
„Frohe Weihnachten, Giftmischer." Er konnte Sirius Grinsen hören, selbst ohne Licht. Manche Dinge änderten sich eben nie.  
„Frohe Weihnachten, Flohschleuder."

Ende

_Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich um Reviews betteln würde..._

_obwohl..._

_- doch tue ich! Biiiitte..._


End file.
